The White Dragon and The Black Angel
by XxBrewXxCrewXx
Summary: Noah had a very hard life but maybe with a little help he can brighten up his future Discontinued Adopted by ShoneObject76
1. Chapter 1

_Beep Beep-beep_

The alarm clock stopped beeping as spear of water penetrated the alarm clock.

"I should try to remember that I have a budget." Said a somewhat deep voice from the bed

{ **"I think it would be best for both of us partner".}** Said a gruff voice from seemingly nowhere.

"Let's not have this conversation now Albion" said the voice from the bed as a well-built figure sat up and rubbed his eyes.

The figure had shoulder length white hair that covered his right eye, along with very pale skin.

{ **Just get up Noah, It's not good to be late on your first day}** said the voice now known as Albion.

"Crap, your right got to keep up with this new lifestyle" said the figure now known as Noah.

"Man, I really miss camp Half-Blood, but after 13 summers it's good to finally do something" said the demigod.

As Noah quickly got dressed in the Kuoh academy male uniform without the black ribbon and bolted out of his home and towards his school.

As he arrived he said "Good thing I'm not late."

The demigod the walked to his new classroom.

As the young man arrived at class 2-C he knocked and was let in he saw a boy with brown spiky hair clutch his left arm and asked if he could go to the Nurse's office. As he left the boy glared at Noah as he thought" _Ok either a son of Zeus or Ddraig's host."_

As Noah introduced himself and was quickly seated behind where the young man with brown hair was. As the lessons quickly ended and the young demigod walked through the hallways he walked past a first year female with hair the same color the same as his own, the young girl said one word "Dragon."

As she said this Noah was punched in the gut so hard he went flying through the window. Noah had barely enough time to deploy his sacred gear, two white wings with blue 'feathers' to slow his fall. As soon as he touched down on the ground he quickly dispersed his sacred gear and got into a fighting position. From behind him he heard a female voice scream "Noah?!"

Before he could react he was quickly tackled to the ground in a hug, by a women with raven hair and an orange ribbon. As he quickly exclaimed "Akeno?!"

Before he could do or say anything a barrage of red and black magic came hurtling at Noah. He quickly reacted by throwing a large water trident at the barrage which quickly stopped the attack. The crimson haired women who launched the attack who stepped back and in fear asked "What are you?"

"Just an average student attending this school why do you ask" said the demigod still on the ground.

"If you really want to know, I'm the current White Dragon Emperor."

"That still doesn't explain the giant trident" Said the crimson haired figure.

"That's because I'm the son of Poseidon, Devil" Said the young demigod.

"I smell fire."

Said Noah as he quickly stood up and started charging a giant water trident. As soon as he threw the projectile, He heard a quick screech and the sound of water hitting metal. After the sound was heard a young man with shaggy blond hair and a rather scrawny build came out from behind the tree and said "I know you haven't seen me in a while but is that anyway to greet your best friend".


	2. Chapter 2

At the sight of the man most people would have thought Noah would say the man's name in shock. But what they didn't expect was for Noah to summon a trident double the size he used to block the barrage and hurl it at the man at a speed that almost broke the sound barrier. The man's reaction to the attack was to just stare at it before five swords emerged out of ground, and quickly blocked the attack with ease. The swords quickly were submerged back into the earth, and emerged again behind Noah as he felt the sharp pain of a sword hilt hitting his neck forcing him to the floor. "Looks like win this round, pal". Said the man. Noah started trying to get up. Then the sword that slammed into his neck turned so the blade was facing him. "Looks like you won 29 to 30." Exclaimed Then the clothing on the right arm and leg were torn to shreds, reveling bronze auto mail as both limbs. "Wow, you hit me first…" said the man. "How did you get so strong!?" Noah asked loudly. Somebody ran over to them exhausted. It was a blonde haired man with grey eyes with a sword scabbard at his side. And a gash down his cheek as the man said very weakly "Stray….devil" as he quickly passes out. Noah says to the guy in auto mail

"Kishi, let's go."

"Ok…" Said Kishi. They walked over there calmly and saw a stray devil and it was holding Kiba's sword. He let out a blood curdling scream. The two looked at each other and nodded. Noah Summoned a water trident into his hand and stabbed the blunt end into the ground leaving the three prongs facing up. Kishi sprouted demon wings and flew up to the stray devil, he grabbed him by the ankle and threw him into the trident impaling him through the heart. As the two young men were walking away they heard a sickening sound as the stray devil pushed itself off the trident and landed on the ground with a crack.

"So the little stray can survive a simple impalement." Said the child of the Sea to the blond next to him.


End file.
